


Wet Patches

by chandrilas



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: I was bullied into this, Lactation, M/M, but like if you squint, this is purely crackfic, why are you still reading these just scroll on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chandrilas/pseuds/chandrilas
Summary: Kylo Ren has stumbled upon a very strange situation.This is a fic purely dedicated to Lena who DESPERATELY wanted a lactation one liner. I'm also devastated that my first ever upload is Kylo Ren's leaky boobs.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Wet Patches

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this wasn't my idea.  
> Secondly, this is dedicated to Lena who wanted this. I'm abandoning my year of Kylux as I just don't have the brain capacity for it but I won't make her sad by deleting this prime piece of work.   
> Enjoy, ya nasty.

Kylo stormed into General Hux’s office with a furious determination. “Hux. I’m leaking.” 

The General looked upon the Knight of Ren, then down to the odd damp circles around his nipples before aptly deciding he wasn’t paid enough for this. 

“Get out, Ren.”


End file.
